Hyde's Gone
by pythonmama
Summary: Season 8 never happened. Jackie and Hyde are living together. Hyde has to go on a business trip for WB when the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story season 8 never happened. At the end of season 7 Hyde and Jackie got back together. Kelso never showed up with a towel on and Hyde never married a stripper.

Hyde and Jackie had been living in their new apartment for about 5 months now. Jackie had finally convinced Hyde to move out of the Forman's basement since he was over 20 after all. Red couldn't have been happier but Kitty cried for days. She soon got over her emotions when she realized that she saw Hyde more since he moved out then she did when he lived there. He and Jackie came over for dinner almost every night, after all no one ever accused Jackie of being a great cook!

Soon after coming home from Chicago Jackie decided that since she loved to share her knowledge of beauty with the less fortunate girls of the world like Donna, she would start taking classes to become a makeup artist. She had just graduated from the 6 month program and had her first job at the TV station doing makeup for the news anchors.

All the good and bad times she and Hyde had been through only made them stronger. After getting back together in Chicago Hyde had told Jackie that getting married was just not what he wanted at that time. But he did want to be with her. Jackie decided to accept Hyde for who he was. Living with him would be enough. She found that when she quit bugging him about the whole marriage thing they really got along.

Jackie stopped by the record store on her way home from work. She wanted to see her pudding pop and couldn't wait until he came home from the record store. When she got there she found the usual, Leo and Randy and lots of kids looking through the records. But WB was also there, which was not the usual. He normally stopped by only every couple of weeks. He preferred to see Hyde outside of business. WB and Hyde seemed like they were having a serious conversation. Since she couldn't stand being left out of anything she walked up to Hyde and began listening in.

"Jackie what are you doing? I'm trying to talk to my father here."

"I know and it looked interesting so I thought I would see what it was about."

"Well Jackie, Steven and I are having a little disagreement. It seems that my son doesn't want to go to New York for a weekend business seminar."

"Steven, why don't you want to go?" Jackie asked; she couldn't believe that he didn't want to go to New York.

"Jackie you know that I'm not a seminar kind of guy. I would have to dress up and wear a tie. Plus I would have to leave the store to Leo and Randy and we know what happened last time I left the store."

"Yeah but that time it was just Leo. Now Randy's here and he's responsible. I think you should go. And make sure you bring me back a lot of cute things." She said while jumping up and down and clapping.

"Fine, I'll go. But if I do it I want a vacation when I get back."

"Steven you're my son. You can have a vacation anytime you want" And with that WB left the store.

"Damn it!"

"Oh Steven cheer up. It's just a weekend."

"So what are you doing her babe?'

"I just thought I would stop by to see you." She said leaning in to give him a kiss.

Glancing at his watch and putting an arm around Jackie. "Well its five o' clock, time to head to the Forman's. Come on babe lets drive over there."

The two headed out of the store leaving Leo and Randy to close up.

After they had come home from their dinner with Kitty and Red, Hyde grabbed a beer and heading to their bed room to begin packing a suitcase for the weekend trip he was dreading. Jackie had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on their bed in a robe with her hair rolled up in a towel doing her nails. Hyde couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Jackie was like this. No makeup and barely anything on. He just couldn't stop himself from crawling into the bed with her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her neck.

"Steven stop it. I'm trying to file my nails."

"I know but you're so beautiful when you're like this." He said in between kisses. Jackie had to kiss him back after that comment. It wasn't often that Hyde was like this. After a short make out session Jackie pulled away and returned to her nails. With a slight groan Hyde got off the bed and when back to what he had originally started.

Hyde left that Friday. He had put his suitcase in the El Camino and kissed Jackie goodbye. He told her he would call when he got settled in his hotel. Jackie waved as he drove away and went back inside to get ready for work.

Jackie arrived back to there apartment around 4:30. She made herself a cup of tea and began reading through a magazine. She had told Mrs. Forman she couldn't make it for dinner. That she wanted to be home for Hyde's phone call. Donna was coming over instead and they were going to get take out. Around 6 Donna showed up with Chinese food.

"So, heard from Hyde yet?"

"No. And I'm a little worried. He should have been there by now."

"Well you know Hyde. He probably went to a bar or something. I'm sure he'll call."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well let's eat. There's a movie on TV tonight that I want to see."

"Ok, cool."

Donna and Jackie had a good time hanging out together but Jackie couldn't help looking at the clock every thirty minutes or so. She kept feeling like something was wrong. Donna had sensed that Jackie was a little uneasy. She tried to keep Jackie's mind off of it. Hyde was being a real jerk not calling and all.

"Donna, do you think I should call the hotel that he is staying at?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm sure he just forgot to call. Call that boy and make him feel guilty."

Jackie picked up the phone and called the number of the hotel. Donna could see in the way Jackie was fiddling with the phone cord that she was upset.

"Yes Hello. May I be connected to Steven Hyde's room please?" Pause. "What? What do you mean?" Pause. "Are you sure?" Pause. "Ok, thank you." Jackie hung up the phone and turned around in Donna's direction. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"What happened? What did they say?" Donna jumped off the couch and walked straight to Jackie.

"He never checked in. Donna I'm really worried, what if he had a wreck or something?"

"Ok, well let's just calm down and think. Maybe we should call Mrs. Forman. She'll know what to do."

Within 15 minutes Kitty was at the apartment. When she got Donna's call she knew Jackie would need her.

"Ok" She said walking in the door and hugging Jackie. "We need to call the police and see if any wrecks were reported. Then we'll call the hospitals."

After an hour on the phone with numerous hospitals from Point Place to New York they had no where else to go. The police had no information and neither did the hospitals. No wrecks had been reported involving an El Camino and no one matching Hyde's description had been taken into the hospitals. The police told them they would have to wait 24 hours for it to be considered a missing person and that sometimes people left on purpose not wanting to be found.

Jackie refused to believe that Steven would leave her. They had been so happy lately. She had a sick feeling in her gut, she new something bad had happened. Why had she ever told him to go?

That night Jackie stayed with the Forman's. No one slept; they were all waiting on news from Hyde or from the police.

The next day around noon the phone rang, startling everyone including Red. Kitty answered it. It was a police officer. They had found an El Camino Just outside of Madison. It seemed that Hyde had run off the road and down a hill. The car had burst into flames but no one was able to see it from the road. There was no body. Everything had burned.

Without even hearing what the officer said Jackie burst into tears. She knew from the look on Kitty's face that he was gone.


	2. Jackie's Unexpected News

A/N: Everything I forgot to do last chapter.  
**I do not own that 70s show.**

To all who have reviewed, thank you.

Two weeks had passed since they received the news about Hyde. Since then Jackie had been living as though she were a zombie. She stayed locked in the apartment, in the bed and barely spoke to anyone. Jackie couldn't fathom how she was going to move on without him. This was nothing like anything she had ever experienced. Even when they had been broken up they still saw each other and still had feelings for one another, but now she would never see him again, never hear his voice again. Everything in the apartment reminded her of him, the coffee pot; Steven always had to have his coffee in the morning, the beer that was still in the refrigerator, their bedroom where they had spent numerous nights making love. She had briefly thought about moving to a new place but decided against it because this was what she had left, this place, where they had made a home together.

Kitty and Donna had called Jackie several times during the weeks but it was obvious that Jackie didn't want to talk. Kitty starting bringing food over, but she noticed that it was barely eaten when she returned the next day. Neither Donna nor Kitty new what to do for Jackie so they decided to just let her have her time. That's why it was such a shock when Donna received a call from Jackie in the middle of the night. She had asked Donna to come over and Donna didn't hesitate. She could tell by the sound of Jackie's voice that Jackie needed her. To Donna's surprise, when she arrived at the apartment Jackie had a smile on her face. What could she possibly be smiling about?

"Jackie is everything ok? You sounded like it was serious."

"It is serious Donna. Maybe you should sit down."

"Jackie, what's going on? You're starting to act really strange." She said while taking a seat.

"Ok. I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just took a pregnancy test before I called you."

"Wait, what?" Donna was still in disbelief. After the horrible accident, and everyone grieving, now Jackie was smiling and saying she was pregnant. Donna felt as though she had fallen into the twilight zone.

"Well I was late. So I waited a few days thinking that I was probably stressed from the whole accident." Donna could see Jackie's face as she said accident. It must have been hard for her to talk about. "But it never came, so I thought I better take a test just to be sure and…well I am."

"But you're smiling. Aren't you upset? I mean Hyde's gone Jackie. Are you sure you want to bring a baby into the world without a father?"

"It will still have a father Donna! He died; he didn't walk out on us!" Jackie yelled at Donna. How could she say that?

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that this is a lot to take on right now. You're still mourning Hyde and raising a baby is hard and stressful."

"I know that Donna. But this baby is Steven's. How could I ever think about having an abortion? I have a part of him growing inside me."

Donna finally saw where Jackie was coming from. "Jackie, I'm sorry I even thought it. And just know that you won't be alone. Mrs. Forman and I will be there when ever you need us."

"Thanks Donna." She said as she enveloped Donna in a hug.

As Donna was still holding Jackie tightly the gravity of the situation began to sink in. "Jackie, don't you need to start seeing the doctor and taking vitamins and all that stuff?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I was so caught up in everything I didn't think about it. Well since it is 1:30 in the morning" she said as she looked at the clock "I think I can worry about that after I sleep."

Donna stayed with Jackie that night. Jackie was thankful for the company. It felt good to have her best friend there with her, especially now hat Steven was gone. She didn't want to spend another night alone in the empty apartment. Although she wanted to get sleep she couldn't make her mind shut down. She kept thinking about the baby, she almost couldn't believe that it was true, but it made her decide that she would be the best mother she could be. She wouldn't let the baby that Steven and she had made live with parents like theirs; she would never leave their baby.

Jackie woke the next day around 11:00 am, late for her. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about the baby and it seemed that Donna was just as excited. Jackie had called her doctors and was able to get an appointment with her OBGYN for that day. After her appointment she went to the TV station and made her announcement. Then it was off to the Forman's. Donna was off with fez and Kelso, no doubt telling them everything, so she would have to tell Kitty alone. Walking through the sliding glass door like she had done so many times, Jackie felt a cold chill go down her spine. She suddenly realized that she would never see Steven in this house again. She fought back the tears as she saw Kitty coming upstairs from the basement.

"Jackie. How are you doing hun? I'm so glad to see that you are out of the apartment."

"Yeah, and Mrs. Forman I have some happy news too."

Kitty couldn't believe what was coming out of Jackie's mouth. Just days before Jackie couldn't pull herself out of the bed and now she was announcing happy news. What ever it was it had to be good.

"Well, ok, let's hear it."

"OK, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. You know, you did it twice and you're a nurse. Gosh what are you doing in the hospital if you can't grasp this?"

"Jackie honey, I understand being pregnant, I'm just a little shocked that's all. How for along are you?"

"Six weeks." She said with a smile.

"I can't believe it. After all that has happened, and now our Steven is going to have a baby and he's not even here to see it." Kitty had said the words without thinking about the effect they would have on Jackie. Jackie immediately began crying. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'm going to be here every step of the way. We'll just take care of this baby and make sure it knows all about Steven."

She had done it; she put a smile back on Jackie's face.

**TBC **


End file.
